Like Mother, Like Daughter
by rider18
Summary: Kate truly believes a phone call from your child's school never ends well. Especially when the call is informing you that your daughter got into a fight with another student.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Kate Beckett-Castle sat at her desk filling out paper work for various requests and finished case files. She glances to her left and catches the family photo of her, Castle, and the three kids all at the park. The harsh ringing of her cell phone interrupted Kates flashback of that wonderful summer day. "Beckett." She answered in a clipped tone.

A high-pitched voice answered. "Hi. This is Kim Andrews from Marlowe Prep. I'm calling about your daughter, Lily Castle. There was an altercation between your daughter and another student and we'd like you to come in to talk with the principle."

Kate took a deep breath while rubbing her eyes with her thumb and forefinger. Letting out the breath she answered, "Ok. Let me call my husband and we'll be down there shortly." Kate didn't give the women a chance to answer before hanging up. She sat that there for a minute thinking about how the next hour was going to go. She knew Lily would never start a fight or even antagonize someone to the point of starting a fight. Kate just shook her head and dialed Castles number.

He answered on the fourth ring. "Missing me already Beckett? It's only been a few hours since I…"

"Finish that sentence Castle and I promise you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next few days." She jokingly told him. Her threat only made him chuckle in response.

"Like you could spend that many nights away from your ruggedly handsome husband. Now before I dig myself in deeper, the only reasons for your call would be you got an interesting case, or something happened at the kid's school. Which one was it? Lily, Jake, or Reece?" Kate just smiled and told him that Lily had gotten into a fight and they needed to go talk with the principle. He told her he'd meet her there and hung up the phone. She gathered up her stuff and walked out of the door and straight to the boy's desks.

"Lily got into a fight at school. I'm meeting Castle up there to talk with the principle. Espo you're in charge till I get back. If it's something important, call me."

"We got it. Tell the pequeña luchadora I said good job, the kid probably deserved it!" Esposito says in his tough guy voice. Both Kate and Ryan laugh as she heads towards the elevator.

Fifteen minutes later, Kates cruiser was pulling up outside of Marlowe Prep just as Castle was stepping out of his cab. They just smiled at each other and started walking towards the main building. The stone walls of the building were very familiar and guided them straight to the office.

They both walked up to the first desk where a woman in her late forties sat typing away at her computer. Kate cleared her throat, "I'm Lily Castles mom. I was told there was an altercation and the principle would like to speak to me."

The woman looked up and smiled "I probably shouldn't say this but I'd be proud of my daughter if she did what Lily did. Let me take you to Principle Elis' room. She pushed a lock of blonde hair from her eyes and got up to lead Castle and Beckett to the back part of the office before turning down a small hallway. She stopped outside the second door to the right and knocks. The voice that responds is very clipped and almost harsh. "Come in."

The woman opens the door and looks at Beckett and Castle. "Good luck!" She whispers as they walk into the office. She closes the door behind them and they take a seat on either side of Lily.

Kate looks to her left so she can she Lily. She can tell that Lily is not happy that her parents are there. She looks up at Castle and sees him glance at Lily before turning his attention to the principle. "I'm assuming you're the one to tell me exactly what my daughter did." Rick said with a smile.

The woman had short blonde hair with dull gray eyes. She was dressed in a faded yellow pants suit with a white shirt under the jacket. Kate eyed her like she would any suspect behind her table. Her tone was cold and clipped, "Yes. It seems Ms. Castle took it upon herself to start a fight with an upper classman."

"Damn right I did. That guy had it coming, he wouldn't take no for an answer and I got tired of using my words. If he wasn't on the football team my parents wouldn't even be here." Lily was mad now and Kate could sense she was only a few more seconds from really laying into the principle.

"Wait a second. You mean to tell me my daughter got into a fight with a football player and won?" Castle questioned with amusement dripping from every word. He looked like a kid in a candy store and Kate was having trouble keeping the smile off her face as well. She turned to the principle and could instantly see the disdain on the woman's face. Knowing that the situation was about to get out of hand Kate quickly stepped in.

"Principle Elis, what my husband was trying to get at was why are daughter would be fighting in the first place. She knows that she is only allowed to fight if it is self-defense."

The principle turned her head towards Kate and glared. "Your daughter gave Mr. Davidson a black eye and broke his nose. According to him, all he did was ask Lily to the winter formal." Both Kate and Castle were taken aback by the tone she had used, like she had already convicted Lily and wouldn't believe anything else that she heard. Both Rick and Kate looked at Lily and saw the smirk on her face. Intrigued by why her daughter all of a sudden seemed pleased with herself, Kate questioned her. "Lily? Can you tell me what happened?"

Lily continued to smile and answered, "Sure can. Tommy Davidson is the quarterback and he's been after me since day one, all because I won't fall for his playboy charm. Apparently, he wasn't taking no for an answer today because he tried to corner me between him and the lockers. I told him to back off and to leave me alone, but he kept pushing. I gave him a final warning when he put his hand on my waist. When he didn't remove his hand, I grabbed his wrist and shoved him forward. Then I stepped to the side and twisted his arm behind his back and slammed him into the lockers." Lily looked almost smug while she talked and not once did she take her eyes off the principle. Before anyone else could say something, Lily continued.

"I told him once again, to leave me alone because I wasn't interested. When I let him go he turned around and started to yell at me. He called me a bitch and talked about how any girl would want to be asked out by him, to which I just laughed and started to walk away. He didn't like that either. He grabbed my shoulder and tried to turn me around, but I spun around and punched him in the nose. I figured that would get my message across and I could just leave, I wasn't that lucky. He started to yell even louder and came at me with his right hand raised in a fist. He swung at me and I spun out of the way and threw a right hook at his head. He staggered backwards, holding his face and I walked away with a smile on mine."

When Lily had finished her story, both Kate and Castle were a strange mix of proud and mad. They looked at Lily and noticed that the smirk hadn't left her face and she still looked incredibly smug. Castle turned to Elis, "So what I just heard was a boy was harassing my daughter and she defended herself. Why are we here? What are the consequences for the boy?"

Principle Elis looked almost shocked at the questions Castle had asked her. That was when it occurred to Kate why Lily looked so smug. She thought they would just go along with what she told them and they would be mad that Lily had gotten into a fight. She just assumed that Lily was going to be in trouble and that would be the end of it. Boy was she in for a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Thank you to everyone that's reviewed! I've been reading fanfic for years and just recently got the courage to post one of my stories. This story will probably only be three or four chapters long. Sorry for the mix up with principal! I didn't even realize I was doing that. I hope y'all enjoy this next chapter! Thanks for reading!

Kate just looked at the principal as she tried to come up with something to say so she could turn the conversation around. She glanced over at Castle and noticed how he was clenching his jaw. "Principle Elis, did you even ask our daughter about what happened, or did you just assume that she was in the wrong?" Castle questioned harshly.

"Mr. Castle, in situations like this, I find it hard to believe the one without any injuries. Mr. Davidson was bruised and bloody while your daughter was grinning and didn't have a scratch on her. You're a writer Mr. Castle, whose to say she doesn't make up a story on the spot like her father?" Elis replied coldly.

All three Castles bristled at the comment. Nobody said anything for a few minutes. Kate could tell that both her husband and daughter wanted to say something, but were holding back so as not to make the situation worse. In a very calm yet cold voice, Kate replied "You mean to tell me that just because of who my husband is, you chose to ignore my daughters side of the story? You chose to ignore that my daughter was being harassed and attacked by another student all because her father is a writer?"

Principal Elis looked at Kate with an irritated expression and huffed as she attempted to figure out what to say in response. Kate raised her eyebrow, daring the woman to refute what she had just said. "I'd be really careful with your next words. She's a cop and he's a writer, they like to use words to their advantage." Lily smartly says while smirking.

Principal Elis turned her glare to Lily. She opened her mouth to reply, but decided last second not to say anything. Instead she picks up her phone and calls the receptionist outside. "Kim, can you please send Mr. Davidson into my office please. Thank you." She quickly hangs up the phone and folds her hands on top of the desk.

Kate see's Castle turn his head towards her out of the corner of her eye, but doesn't break the icy stare down she's got going with the principal. She notices that Elis starts to shift in her seat a little bit while forcing herself to keep eye contact. "Ooooh that's her suspect stare. I wonder how long before she breaks." Castle chuckled to his daughter.

"I'm surprised she's lasted this long. Mom must be holding back." Lily replied. Kate held back a smile at her husband and daughters antics. She continued to stare down the blonde woman in front of her, taking in every little thing about her. Kate noticed that her shifting was getting worse, her fingers were twitching, and the faintest sign of sweat was starting to form on her brow. Next to Kate, Lily was smirking and trying not to laugh. She knew exactly what her mother was doing. She was intimidating her principal with just a look. 'Serves her right.' Lily thought. Castle was still pissed, but was reveling in the discomfort that his wife was causing the woman in front of them. How could this woman just ignore that his daughter was being harassed? There was a knock on the door, giving Elis an excuse to break her stare with Kate. She told the person at the door to come in. Kim opened the door and let a tall boy with dark hair and a bruised face walk past her. His wavy hair and brown eyes struck Kate and Castle as familiar. His jeans, tight grey t-shirt, and black leather jacket showed off how tall and muscular he was. Castle grinned when he noticed the black eye and busted lip he had. Kate continued to stare at the by, trying to figure out why he looked so familiar.

"Mr. Davidson please take a seat." Elis said sweetly. Tommy walked over to a chair closest to the principals desk and sat down with a scowl.

"I don't even understand why I'm here! SHE attacked ME! You just wait until my father hears about this! He knows people and won't stand for this kind of mistreatment!" Tommy yelled. Lily just rolled her eyes and watched her parents look at each other with raised eyebrows, silently communicating like they always did.

"That's not how my daughter tells it. Lily said that you came on to her and wouldn't back off when she said no. When she tried to walk away, you went after her and she defended herself." Kate responded in a voice she reserves for suspects. Tommy glares at Kate but stops once he sees the look on Kates face. He freezes for a second and then quickly turns his head back towards Principal Elis' desk. Both Lily and Castle chuckle at the boys apparent fear of Kate. All of a sudden Kate realizes why the boy looks familiar. The last name and jacket really should have been a dead give away, but it had been so many years.

"Tommy? Your dad wouldn't happen to be Josh Davidson would he?" Kate questioned almost hesitantly. She noticed Castle immediately tense up and Lily give her a questioning look. Tommy looked at Kate for a second before responding.

"How do you know my father?" Both Kate and Castle look at each other and silently wonder how of all the boys to go after their daughter, it just so happens to be the son of Kates ex-boyfriend. They continue with their silent conversation as the other three occupants watch. Lily just waits for her parents to finish with what her Aunt Lanie calls their shared brain thing and watches as Tommy and Elis become annoyed with the lack of response.

"Mr. and Mrs. Castle, I believe Mr. Davidson asked you a question. How do you know his father?" Elis coldly questioned.

Castle turns to look at Elis and responds, "Not that it's any of your damn business, but my wife new Dr. motor….uh Josh Davidson prior to us being married." Tommy glanced at Kate and looked her over. He could see why his father had liked the Captain, all the same reasons Tommy himself had wanted her daughter.

"Way to go dad," Tommy chuckled, "I can definitely see why he wanted you. We Davidsons' only go after the best!" His boldness was shortly lived as Castle glared at the teenage boy while Kate stared him down.

"Gross Davidson! That's my mother you're talking about! Add that to the ever growing list of reasons why I will never go out with you." Lily cringed.

"That is enough!" Elis harshly said. "We are here to discuss the fight and nothing else." Both Lily and Castle snorted at that. Kate turned back towards Elis and replies,

"Principal Elis. My daughter says she didn't start the fight and I believe her. I know this school has cameras and I guarantee more than one student filmed the altercation. This could all be cleared up by simply looking at the security videos or asking a student to come forward with their phone. At this point it's probably already uploaded to Facebook or Twitter." Kate sees Tommy shift a little in his seat.

"Hello," She answers, "Alright, thank you Kim. Please send him in." She hangs up the phone and looks at Tommy.

"Your father is here." She then looks to the Castles and with a sneer asks,

"Is that going to be a problem?" Before either one can answer, the door opens and Josh Davidson walks in


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

Hey guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated the last few days! I was helping a friend from TX move back to school in NC. It's been a long couple of days, but I'm back! I know there were a few hiccups in the last chapter, and I'm sorry. I accidentally uploaded the rough draft for the chapter and didn't realize it till later. I'll try and have the updated chapter posted here shortly, I just really wanted to get the next chapter up ASAP. Now without further ado, here is chapter 3! Hope you guys like and thanks for reading!

"Kate? What? I mean…." A very stunned Josh Davidson stood in the doorway looking very much the same except for some grey streaks in his hair. When he got a call from his son's school, he hadn't been expecting to meet his ex-girlfriend. Josh looked around the room and noticed that Castle was to the left of Kate and a teenage girl sitting between them. He stared at the girl and thought how much she looked like Kate.

"What's going on? I got a call saying my son had been attacked by another student!" He angrily asks. He walked over to Tommy and starts to check him over. The black eye and busted lip he sees don't seem too bad, they should be gone in a few weeks. He turned back around to shout at the principal.

"What happened?! Why is my son in here and not icing his lip and eye? Who did this and what is their punishment?"

"Mr. Davidson, if you will please calm down I will explain." Elis calmly answered. "The student that attacked your son is sitting right there," she points to Lily, "It seems that Ms. Castle thought it was a good idea to attack Tommy after he asked her out."

The Castles glare at the woman and wonder what she has against them. She seems perfectly content to place all the blame on Lily and believe anything that comes out of Tommy's mouth. Kate clears her throat before anyone else can say something. "You forgot to mention the part where he put his hands on my daughter even after she told him no and then went after her two other times. Now I will say it one more time. This school has cameras. Get the footage before I call my precinct and get a subpoena for it. One way or another those tapes will prove who is right and who is wrong." Lily and Castle smirk, they can tell that Kate is getting more pissed by the second. A pissed off Kate is not a pretty sight, they know from experience.

Josh angrily responds, "My son wouldn't lie! Not about something like this. But you two have a history of lying to cover each others ass so I know you'll say anything to keep your daughter out of trouble! You're a cop and he's a writer! She knows how to come up with the right details to make a story plausible." By the end of Josh's little speech, Castle is fuming. He couldn't believe that after all these years, Josh was still an ass. He put up with it back then, but now, the gloves are off.

"Haven't change much have you motorcycle boy? Still blaming myself and Kates job for what's wrong? This may be hard for you, but for like two minutes do you think you can be an adult and shut up? Just because Lily is my daughter, does not mean she takes after my story telling genius. Remember that old saying, 'Don't judge a book by its cover?' Now, let's do as my wife suggested and watch the damn security video." Kate smiles at her husband. She knew that he held a lot back when her and Josh were together and now he was enjoying getting to rain down on Josh's parade. She looked back at Josh and noticed he was looking at her like she should say something to Castle, reprimand him for telling the truth, but she just looked to Principal Elis as if daring the woman to challenge her.

"Mr. Davidson if you will please sit down. I will call and have the security tapes sent to my computer so we can put this to rest." Principal Elis said. As she made the phone call, the other occupants on the room kept within the family. Kate and Castle were talking to Lily about what they were going to do once the tapes proved she was just protecting herself. Josh was asking his son how he could have been beaten up by a girl. He was a football player! He should've had no problem defending himself!

Principal Elis clears her throat, "I just got the tapes. Are you really sure you want them to watch this Lily? I'd hate for your parents to catch you in a lie." She coldly says.

In a very calm but cold voice, Kate says, "Just play the damn tape. And if you don't stop with this unfair treatment towards my daughter, I'll go after your ass for harassment and my husband will go to your boss. Now shut up and press play."

Elis freezes at Kate's threat. Before she can do anything, Josh snorts and says, "And that is why I believe my son. You've always had a temper Kate, it's no surprise she does to."

"That's it!" Lily yells, "Say one more thing about my mom or dad again and you'll have a matching black eye and split lip like your son! You think it's a bad thing that I'm like my parents? You're dead wrong. My brother's, sister and I are lucky they are our parents! I have sat here long enough listening to you and the blonde terror over there insult my parents. Motorcycle boy, you're just pissed that a girl beat your son. It's the twenty-first century, shit like that happens now days. Principal Elis, I know you don't like me and I don't care, but please at least try to act like an adult and keep this civil. Now you can please play the damn video? We'd all like to get on with our day if you don't mind." Kate and Castle couldn't keep the smiles off their face even if they tried while Josh and Elis were shocked by the outburst.

Finally, principal Elis presses play and turns the screen so everyone can see. On the screen they see Lily putting her books in her locker before closing it and turning to go to class. They watch as Lily bumps into Tommy and apologize before trying to move around him, but he blocks her with his arm. Kate quickly glances to Tommy and notices that he's squirming in his seat. She turns her eyes back to the screen and watches as Tommy starts getting into Lily's personal space and backing her towards the locker. Then, just like Lily said, he puts his hand on her waist and leans in close before Lily tells him to back-off. Castle watches with a smile on his face as his daughter shoves the leech off her and pushes him into the lockers.

Tommy jumps up and shouts, "SEE! I told you she went after me first! She attacked me!" He was trying to draw attention from the fact that the video was going exactly as Lily said it would. Neither Kate nor Castle had looked away from the screen as they proudly watched their daughter punch the kid in the face after he had come after her. They knew Lily had been telling the truth, but seeing the video was very satisfying.

Kate looks up from the screen once the video was over and looks at Josh and Elis, "Well it looks like my daughter was telling the truth. Now unless either of you want charges filed against you for harassment, I suggest you let my husband, daughter and I leave. I expect there to be consequences for Mr. Davidson. I do know there is a no-tolerance policy so I understand that my daughter will be out of school for a few days. I'm asking that since she was defending herself, she at least gets a chance to make up any work or is allowed back sooner."

Kate glares at Principal Elis, daring her to go against what she had just said. After a minute of nobody saying anything, Kate turns to her daughter and husband and glances at the door. They both have smiles on their faces as they stand up and head for the door. Kate stands to follow her family when she hears another person stand up and feels a hand on her arm. She takes a deep breath and looks at Castle. She can tell he wants to say something, but the slight nod of her head has him backing down and leading their daughter to the hallway. She turns to see Josh still holding her arm with a look of fury on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I started school and it's been crazy ever since. I had a lot of classes and horses to ride so I haven't really had a chance to get a decent chapter for y'all. This chapter is going to be longer than the others so you guys aren't left waiting any longer and if you'd like me to continue, leave me some ideas you'd like to read about and I'll see what I can do! Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait! Thanks for sticking with me and reading my story and all the great reviews!**

"Let go Josh. My family is waiting and I need to get back to work, I don't have time for your bitching." Kate said in a cold tone. The pressure on her wrist increased and she heard Josh suck in a breath before yelling,

"MY bitching?! Really Kate? Your daughter assaulted my son and you're acting as if it's perfectly ok! What kind of parent condones this? Especially one that's a cop?!"

By this point Kate is reaching the end of her patience and rips her arm from his grasp. She steps into his personal space and gives him a glare that would scare Esposito. "If you aren't careful you and your son will have matching bruises and assault records. The tape clearly showed your son invading my daughters personal space and not backing off even after she asked him to move. My daughter was defending herself. End. Of. Story."

Kate steps back and turns to walks out the door. She sees Rick and Lily sitting in the hallway laughing at something Rick had just said. She smiles and walks over to them and asks them what's so funny. Lily looks at her mother and says, "Daddy was telling me about the time you two were hand cuffed together with a tiger in the room. Only you two could say something like that has happened."

"Was he now?" Kate questioned with a smile, "Did he tell the part where he shrieked like a little girl? Cause I definitely remember some girlish shrieks and they did not come from me." She laughed as Lily looked to her father with a smile while he tried to stutter out an explanation that just sent Lily into a fit of giggles. Kate laughed with her daughter and ushered the two out of their seats and down the hallway. Rick came up beside her and whispered into her ear,

"You are so going to pay for that Mrs. Castle. I'll remember that comment the next time we have the loft to ourselves." Kate smiled and turned her head to look at him and said,

"Bring it on Mr. Beckett." Rick stumbled a little bit which made Kate laugh. She walked a little quicker to catch up with Lily and put her arm around her daughter. Kate squeezed Lily into her side a little bit as they continued to walk. They were finally outside and walking towards Kate's car when Lily Looked at her mother and said, "Thanks for what you said in there mama. I knew you wouldn't believe what the blonde terror told you, but it's always so much fun to see you go into protective mama mode."

Kate hugged Lily and replied, "Always baby girl. You don't need to thank me for being your mother, but it's nice to know that I'm appreciated every once in a while." She joked at the end.

Rick came up next to her and said, "I appreciated you the other night! That's gotta count for something right?"

"Gross dad! I do NOT need to hear that!" Lily cringed at what her father said and wiggled her way out of her mothers grasp. Both Kate and Rick just laughed as they watched Lily run ahead to the car to avoid anything else her father might say to gross her out. Kate grabbed Ricks hand and intertwined her fingers with his. She leaned into his side as they continued walking towards her car. Once they were in the car, Kate started the engine and pulled out in the direction of the precinct. The car ride is not silent, it's filled with funny stories about past cases and pranks pulled amongst the family.

They pull into the precinct parking lot ten minutes later and head inside to the elevator. Kate presses the button for her squad room and steps back next to Rick. "Hey Castle. Remember that time you thought you were cursed and we found you sprawled across the floor of the elevator?" Kate questioned with smile.

Rick just smiled at her and sarcastically said, "Haha Beckett. Just keep talking, you're only going to make things harder on yourself later."

Kate went to respond but Lily interrupted her, "For my own sanity please don't say what I think you were going to. I was already mentally scarred once today." Kate just laughs and pulls Lily into her side. The elevator doors open to the squad room and they all walk out together. Lily breaks off from Kate to go see her uncles.

"There's the little bruiser! You won right? Cause if you didn't then we need to go practice some more." Javi said.

"Of course she did Javi! Do you really think our niece would lose a fight? Please tell me you won the fight…." Kevin joked.

Lily looked between her uncles for a second and pretended to be a little upset. Her head hung low, allowing some of her hair to cover her face. The boys started to nervously shuffle and start talking over each other about going and beating another kid up for her. She raised her head enough to catch her mother and father barely containing their laughter. Finally Lily breaks and starts laughing, "Of course I won! Did you forget who you were talking to? I was trained by both of you AND my mom! Have a little faith in me guys! You aren't going believe whose son I fought today."

The boys just laughed and pulled Lily into a hug. "You, missy, would make Martha proud with your acting skills. You really had us going there for a minute." Ryan said while ruffling her hair. Lily giggled and pulled out of her uncle's hold and walked over to sit on Javi's desk.

"You boys want me to tell you or do you want to guess?" Lily questioned with a smirk on her face.

"Go easy on them kiddo, their detective skills just aren't what they used to be." Rick joked as he and Kate walked up to them. The boys just glared at him and turned their attention back to Lily.

Lily laughed and turned to her uncles. "So, it started just like any normal day at high school…" She was cut off when a loud voice from the elevator echoed through the precinct.

"WHERE IS THE CAPTAIN? I WANT TO SPEAK WITH THE CAPTAIN!" Josh's voice called out as he storms toward the family circled around the desks.

Javi and Ryan immediately stood up and placed themselves in front of Lily. Rick stands next to Kate who is clenching her fists in a way that suggests she is about to throttle someone.

"What are you doing here motorcycle boy?" Javi questions in a threatening tone.

Josh just glares at Javi for a second before looking at Kate and saying, "I asked where the captain was and I would like to know where he is so I can discuss the misconduct of his detectives." The boys look at each other for a split second and then to Lily who is trying, and failing, to contain her amusement at the situation.

"Josh, trust me when I say you aren't going to like the outcome if you continue this. Leave it be and move on, be an adult." Rick calmly says while glaring.

Kate places her hand on Ricks arm and steps towards Josh. "The captains office is over there. Go sit and wait while I get the captain for you." She says. Josh just smirks and walks in the direction Kate pointed.

"Beckett what are you doing? He needs to leave now!" Rick said in an irritated way. Kate just looked at him and smirked before walking off. She was a few steps from the door when she stopped and turned to look back at him and ask,

"You comin Castle?" Both Lily and Rick smile and get up to head towards Kates office. The family walked in to find Josh just sitting with his back to the door and on his phone. Kate slammed the door shut to get his attention as Rick and Lily went and sat on the couch. Josh jumped at the sound.

"I thought you were getting your captain?" Josh questioned.

Kate just stood there staring him down like she did a perp. Her eyes had a steel to them that Josh had never seen directed toward him. He continued to just stare at Kate as she slowly walked toward him and then around to the other side of the desk to sit down in the black leather chair.

"You really don't pay attention to detail, do you?" Kate asked in a sarcastic tone. "Because if you did, you would have noticed everybody's eyes on you as you barged in screaming like a lunatic. You would have seen that they were trying to hold back their laughter because they knew exactly who you were. You would have seen the laughter in my daughters eyes when you asked for the captain because she knows something you don't. You really should have noticed that I didn't call my captain or even walk you to the door, instead I pointed it out and tried to let you figure out on your own, and yet, you still didn't notice a damn thing."

Josh just looked at her like he was waiting for her to say exactly what it is that he had missed out on. He looked around the room and saw nothing of importance, just some family pictures and Richard Castle books. Then he looked closer and noticed that they weren't just any family pictures, it was the Castle family, they were all over the room. Then he looked at the desk and finally noticed the name plate. In big, bold letters it read, CAPTAIN BECKETT. He slowly looked up to meet Kate's eyes. She continued to stare him down while Rick and Lily sat on the couch giggling at Josh's sudden realization. He tried to say something, anything to break the stare, but Kate kept him pinned.

"You finally figure it out? Did you really think that after all these years I would still be a detective? And did you seriously think that coming to tell my captain would actually do anything? Especially with all the evidence we have against your son!" Kate almost laughed. She really had a hard time believing that she had even dated Josh for as long as she did. "You know your son told me earlier that you two only go for the best of everything. Well I got news for you, so do I. You were a rebound that I entertained for way too long. It didn't hurt when I ended things, it didn't hurt when I told you I saw no future for us, and it did NOT hurt when you walked out of my life. I married my best friend and could not be happier. We have a great family together, our kids bring us more joy and happiness then I thought possible. Now, unless you have something to say that would allow me to throw you in lock up for the night, I suggest you leave before I call my detectives to remove you for me." Her tone had gone cold by the end. Josh sat there for a second not sure what to do or say. After a minute of silence, Kate had enough and called in Espo and Ryan. When they walked into the room Josh was still sitting in the chair with a blank expression on his face. She stood at the side of her desk and glanced at the boys for a second.

"Would you two escort Doctor motorcycle boy out of the precinct please? He seems to be incapable of doing it on his own." Kate said in a cool tone. The boys just nod at her and move on either side of Josh, Espo on his right and Ryan on his left.

"Come on doc, lets go." Espo said in a harsh tone. They boys grab under Josh's arms and lift him up. It seems to shake him from whatever daze he was in and he immediately stands up and shakes off the boys grip. He starts towards Kate with his hand raised like he's going to slap her, but before he can get more than two steps, Kate had grabbed his hand and used his momentum to twist his arm behind his back and slam him onto her desk. Castle jumped up and tried to get to Josh so he could beat the man who just tried to slap his wife, but Espo and Ryan held him back and told him to let Beckett handle it. He only calmed down when Lily took his hand and pulled him back to the couch.

"You are a special kind of stupid aren't you? You really just tried to assault a Captain in a precinct with cops less than 10 feet away?" Kate questioned in a angry tone. She stood up and pushed him a way from her. He stumbled and felt himself being caught by Espo and Ryan.

"What do you want me to do Captain?" Espo questioned. He gripped Josh's upper arm tightly, not letting him wiggle his way out while Ryan stood back by Castle to make sure he didn't go after Josh. Kate just stared for a second, debating on what to do. She takes a few steps closer and says in a very low and cold tone,

"Get out of my precinct and never come back. If I see you anywhere near my family I will not hesitate to arrest you. The only reason you are getting to leave today is the fact that I don't want to deal with the paperwork. Now leave before I have you forcefully escorted out of the building." Kate turned away as Espo and Ryan pushed Josh out of the room. She walked over to Rick and Lily as Josh screamed in the background.

"Before you ask Castle, I am fine and thank you for letting me handle him. Why don't you two go home and I'll quickly finish up this last bit of paperwork and be home shortly after." Kate calmly said. She gave him a quick kiss that promised more later when she got home.

"Let's give it a few minutes to make sure Josh is actually gone and then we can go pick up the boys on our way back, maybe stop for ice cream as well." Rick said in a pinched tone. Kate smiled at him and patted his arm.

"Come on dad, quit brooding. I know you're just angry cause the boys wouldn't let you beat the crap outta doctor dipshit." Lily said in a sarcastic tone.

"Language young lady." Both Kate and Rick say at the same time causing them all to start laughing. Rick pulls Lily into his arms and hugs her. Kate smiles at the sight in front of her and walks back to her desk.

"Before you guys go, I've got one question for you Lily. Why does the principal hate you so much?" Kate questioned. She saw Lily smirk and pull out of her fathers arms. Lily takes a minute, looking at both her parents with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well it turns out that the saying 'hell hath no fury like a women scorn' forgot to mention that they also hold one hell of a grudge. From what I've pieced together, dad went on one or two dates with her and then dropped her around the time he started shadowing you." Lily says. Both her parents stand there for a minute processing what Lily had just said. They both break out in laughter because of course this would happen.

"It also doesn't help that I've played many pranks on the woman and she's never been able to prove it was me." Lily says in a proud voice

"You are SO your fathers daughter, you know that?" Kate questions while laughing. Rick puts his arm around Lily and kisses her on top of the head.

"Well I think we've given Josh enough time to leave. Come my young padawan! Pick up your brothers, we must!" Castle says. Kate walks to the door and opens it, giving them a kiss as they walk past her. She follows them past to the boys desk where Lily is saying goodbye to her favorite uncles. Once the boys are done fawning over their niece, the family heads to the elevator and waits for the doors to open. Kate turns to Rick and says,

"I should be home in a few hours. Think you can handle being away from me that long writer boy?" Rick just smiles and leans in to kiss her. He pulls back and smirks.

"I don't know, you might have to resuscitate me by giving me mouth-to-mouth when you get home." Rick says. Lily just gags and moves to press the button repeatedly, hoping that it would bring the elevator that much quicker. Rick and Kate just laugh at their daughters antics. Sure enough, a high pitched ding sounds signaling the arrival of the elevator and the doors open up. Rick and Lily step into the elevator.

"I love you guys. I'll see you at home." Kate says as the doors start to shut.

"We love you too!" Rick and Lily shout as loud as they can making Kate laugh even more. She turns around and walks back to her office. She sits down to finish the last bit of paperwork for the day all the while thinking that a phone call from her daughters school may not be the worst thing that has happened in her life.

 **And that is it! Again I am SO incredibly sorry y'all had to wait so long for this. I got so busy and kind of lost my desire to finish it and I didn't want to give y'all a short, crappy ending to this story. If y'all can think of anything you would like me to write, any prompts you're eager to read, please let me know and I will try and get them written and posted in a much quicker fashion then I did with this story.**


End file.
